Enemy Turned Lover
by iluvprongsie
Summary: Lily hates James....but the thing is James hates Lily as well!....coincidence?.... NOT!...well will the oh so passionate hate turn into passionate love?
1. Seventh Year Begins

**Disclaimer:** Same old thing...i don't own Harry potter... 

**A/N:** No Petunia Evans in this story. Lily has a brother instead. Lily and James hate each other until they are forced to work together as heads...you could expect a lot of comedy by our resident clown Sirius. The little song that is used in the middle is 'Naked' by Avril Lavigne.

**Seventh year Begins…**

_In Third year…_

"I HATE YOU!" shouted a very-angry redhead at a messy-black haired boy.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" shouted the boy as well with anger.

"You are _the_ most arrogant person I have ever met!"

"You are the worst _female_ in the whole universe!"

"Do you even know the meaning of universe?" snorted the brunette beside the redhead.

"Help me out here!" said the messy-haired boy to his handsome looking friend.

"No way 'cause" the handsome looking boy paused "I think you _love_ her"

"Why would I bother liking a girl like her?"

"The nerve" muttered the brunette as she felt flames from the redhead. And so the boy and girl continued to bicker….for quite a long time…..

_In Fifth year… _

"What was he thinking asking me out when he hated me?" said the redhead to her friend fuming.

"There she is! The wonder of woman-kind" said a mocking voice from behind the two girls. It belonged to the same messy-black haired boy.

"What do you want?"

"All I wanted was to humiliate you in front of everyone. And I got it didn't I?"

"Yeah you got that and shall get this from me as well" snarled the redhead and slapped the boy right there on his cheek.

"You'll pay for that Evans" muttered the boy in anger.

"Bring it on Potter" replied the redhead.

_In Sixth year…_

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" asked Potter clearly furious.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it?" replied Evans snickering. She had just poured some pumpkin juice all over his robes in the great hall, _in_ front of everyone _and_ humiliated him just like he had humiliated her last year.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ARROGANT TOE-RAG!"

_And Seventh year at last…and the story starts here…. _

'I wake up in the morning

Put on my face

The one that's gonna get me

Through another day….'

The radio at the Evans' residence sang uselessly as everyone was in bed. Finally a pretty redhead bounced down the stairs. The house was extremely huge with a giant visitor's hall and a huge kitchen. It had seven bedrooms with attached bathrooms. The walls were all in different colors. It also had a huge backyard and a small yet beautiful garden.

"Stupid Matt left the radio switched on again" muttered the redhead as she turned the radio off. She was none other that our very smart, pretty and witty Lily Evans. She was five foot eight and had straight-red hair. Her emerald green eyes were her main attraction. Her best friends would say that it was a blessing but she considered it just normal eyes. She had ivory skin and was far most the most beautiful in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's the school she goes to. She was a witch and a very good one as well. She played soccer in the muggle world but played Quidditch, a game played on broomsticks, in the wizarding world. She was Chaser for her Quidditch team. She was very good at both.

She had only one brother who was her age. He was 'Matt' as Lily called him. Matthew Evans was just ten months younger than Lily was and was also a wizard. But these two teens were Muggle borns or half muggles. They had come to know that they had magical powers only when they were eleven.

"Wow" exclaimed Lily as she read the news, spilling her coffee down her front. "Damn"

"Morning flower" said a very cheerful Thomas Evans.

"Morning dad" replied Lily getting a peck on the cheek from her father. He was the wealthy lawyer who owned this magnificent house. His wife Mitchell died a long time ago. Since then Lily had done her very best to make her father happy and had succeeded with a little help from her brother.

"Do I smell coffee on my Lily?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Yes I just spilt it on myself."

"Why?"

"Read this" she replied handing over the muggle news paper to he father and picked up the _Daily Prophet_, the informative news paper from the wizarding world.

"Argentina beat Brazil in finals to win the World Cup" Mr. Evans read out. "Is this why you wasted coffee?"

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled the paper away from her father. "I like Argentina. And I couldn't believe they won. I mean Brazil was leading the first half so I decided not to watch them win. Looks like Argentina came back in the second half. Damn I missed it"

All of a sudden the table started to shake and so did the other furniture in their huge kitchen. Lily was hardly bothered while Mr. Evans panicked.

"Lily earthquake!"

"No dad" sighed Lily "Matt is coming down the stairs"

"But he- How can he-?"

"Dad I do the same thing everyday and you keep getting you knickers in a tangle" said Matt entering the kitchen. He had brownish-black sandy hair and emerald green eyes just like Lily.

"Well Matthew it is a bit vigorous"

"What now dad? Going to put me behind bars?" said Matt with a mock frightened voice "I'm Innocent!"

"We've got post!" exclaimed Lily noticing two owls outside their window.

Matt raced Lily to the owls and took his letter and handed two letters to Lily.

"Two?" asked Lily confused

"Yeah maybe you also got James' letter" snickered Matt. He loved teasing his sister.

"Very funny" mumbled Lily absentmindedly opening her first letter.

"I got rules and things to buy. You?"

"I got that and…" Lily trailed off opening her second letter. She gasped at the shining badge that fell from the letter. It was silver with 'HG" imprinted on it. Matt pounced on Lily and grabbed the letter from her.

"Head Girl?" his voice cracked.

"Lily! I am so proud of you" said Mr. Evans hugging his still-shocked daughter.

"Poor Head Boy" said Matt patting Lily on the back. "I do pity him"

"Prat" muttered Lily but grinned nevertheless. The family enjoyed a tasty breakfast while they discussed about school and work.

Far away in the Potter Manor something similar was happening…

**A/N**

Hope you liked it...please read and review...


	2. Late For School

**DiScLaImEr:** I dont own harry potter...unfortunately

**Late For School**

"And then Evans slapped him!" a very handsome looking boy burst into laughter. The residents of the Potter Manor were discussing about school during breakfast. It was as huge as the Evans' residence with 6 bedrooms and a huge visitor's hall and a special drawing room. And a Quidditch Pitch as huge as the Evans' backyard.

"Shut Up" muttered the messy-black haired boy and shoved a slice of bread into the other boy's mouth. Our very smart, funny and infamous James Potter for the first time in his life gave up food to shut the victim, the very funny, hot and infamous, Sirius Black. Sirius, who hated his parents, ran away from home and now lives with the Potters. They, as kind as they are, accepted him as their second son. James and Sirius are best friends. They are part of the very infamous Marauders. It consisted of Remus Lupin, a very smart, kind and helpful boy; Peter Pettigrew, a very stupid and well not much about him; James Potter and Sirius Black. These four were the naughtiest pranksters Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry has ever seen.

They were all wizards but unlike Lily and Matt, they were purebloods or complete wizards. Sirius was considered Hogwarts #1 Hottie while James was the #2 Hottie. Remus was also very handsome but kept his concentration only in his studies and pranks. Peter was, well he's out of the list. He was the least famous Marauder. While James, Sirius and Remus had good looks, Peter lacked not only good looks but also their smartness. Sirius, was 6 foot tall, had silky black hair that came up to his neck and had blue eyes. James, was also 6 foot tall, had Messy-black hair and hazel eyes. He has a habit of ruffling his already-messy hair which could make any girl swoon, well except a few. Remus, a little shorter than James had sandy brown hair and grey eyes. He didn't concentrate much on girls. Peter unlike the other three had whitish blonde hair and bluish green eyes _and_ was pretty short.

"James dear don't do that" said Anna Potter to her son. "Besides this Evans topic comes up everyday."

"Yeah if Padfoot could just shut up it'll be great" said James glaring at Sirius.

"Well Prongs she is like one of_the_few girls who haven't fallen for our charm yet. That _is_ something to talk about"

"Really? Then tell us about this Evans. It sounds interesting that a girl hasn't fallen for my son" said Wilson Potter, James' father.

"No actually I don't-" started James but was cut off by Sirius.

"She is _the_ prettiest and _the_ smartest girl at school. Admit it James she is very beautiful" said Sirius nodding at James.

James sighed. "Yeah she is but she has one hell of a temper."

"POST!" said Sirius running towards the window where two owls were hooting loudly.

"Hey!" said James and chased after Sirius.

"How can you get two?"

"I don't know" replied James opening his first letter. "The same old school stuff." He ripped open his second letter which was, to his surprise, very heavy. He tripped on his way back to the table when he saw what was inside his second letter. Sirius, with no concern about his friend's health, sat on top of James and grabbed the letter from him.

"Heady Boy?" he asked looking like he was told to kiss a frog.

"Believe me I'm as surprised as you are" replied James grinning evilly "Now I can put Evans in detention any time I want"

"James!" cried Mrs. Potter "Head Boy and Quiddich Captain! I am so proud of you!"

"Yeah mum I'm proud of myself too"

"That's my boy" said Mr. Potter.

"Get off Sirius" cried James suddenly feeling like his spine wouldbreak any minute. Sirius got up and helped his not-so-happy friend up.

"Head Boy on my side" said Sirius dreamily "This is my year"

--------------------------------

_**Sep 1st**_

After three whole days Matt and Lily had finished their shopping and had already packed and were ready to leave except, they were still sleeping and it was only half an hour before the train left.

"LILY! MATT!" cried Lily's and Matt's personal assistant. She was Miranda Swanker a tall, blonde woman who was assigned to take care of both the teens when needed, like now, as their father had to leave early that morning. She was always there for the teens whenever they came home for summer or winter and was like a part of the family.

"WHAT!" cried Matt jumping out of bed frightened "IS THE HOUSE ON FIRE?"

"NO! You both are late for school!" cried Miranda. She knew about Matt and Lily having magical powers and accepted to keep it a secret at all costs.

"LILY! Damn she sleeps like a rock" muttered Matt and ran into Lily's room and pounced on her bed.

"I'm up" said Lily dryly "I'm up"

"We have only 10 minutes before we leave! So get you're arse on fire!"

Lily obeyed and asked Matt to get out of her room. She quickly took a shower and put on a pretty pink top and a pair of plain blue jeans. She rushed out of her room dragging her trunk and found Matt, dressed in a white shirt that said 'Loser' and a pair of cargo pants, dragging his own down the stairs.

"Hurry up would you! You don't want to fly to Hogwarts!" cried Lily.

Matt stopped on his tracks "Hey that's not such a bad idea!"

"MOVE"

Matt obeyed and took both Lily's and his trunksto the car. Lily and Miranda joined him and in ten minutes they reached Kings Cross. Lily and Matt kissed their personal assistant on the cheek at the same time and ran towards platform 9 ¾.

------------------------------------

"C'mon Dad faster!" cried James at his father who was driving the car. He and Sirius were late for school. They _accidentally_ overslept.

"Chill James we're here" said Mr. Potter parking the car.

"Bye" cried both the boys and dragged their trunks towards platform 9 ¾.

James on the way noticed a boy and a pretty girl in a pink top kiss someone on the cheek. He didn't have time to see that she was a redhead as he just ran through the gate to Hogwarts Express. The steam engine looked as magnificent as it usually did.

"C'mon!" shouted Sirius and pulled James towards the compartments.

------------------------------

"We made it" shouted Matt when he entered an empty compartment. Lily followed him and put her trunks under the seat.

"Tell Alice, Marlene and Alexia I'll see them after prefect's meeting. Bye" said Lily and rushed out of the compartment heading towards the Head's compartment not knowing that someone was rushing towards the same compartment from the opposite direction.

---------------------------------

A/N

Wow that was a fast update wasn't it? well R\R


	3. Collision

**Disclaimer :** I _cannot_ own Harry Potter! Everyone knows J.K.R does!

**A/N :** Sorry about the late update...anyway enjoy and by the way if u like it leave a review...even if u don't let me know...

**Collision **

_I'm late; I'm late _thought James as he ran towards the Heads Carriage. Lily, who was running towards the same carriage in the opposite direction, was looking behind her to see if one of her friends were anywhere near…….

**BAM!**

…..James stepped back a few steps and stared at the person he just collided with. Lily rubbed her forehead staring back. Both finally came to their senses and started to do what they did best. Fight.

"YOU!" they shouted at each other in unison.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" they said, yet again together, much to their displeasure.

"Why do have to say what I say!" asked Lily angrily.

"What? You're the one that just collided with me!" retorted James.

"You could have moved!"

"_Anyway_ what are _you_ doing here?" asked James looking at Lily. He just noticed that the 'pretty girl in pink' was actually Lily Evans. On usual days James would have never called Lily 'pretty'. But somehow he felt different today. He had been thinking about Lily a lot during the summer. She _did_ look good and was _very_ smart. He had never looked at her in a 'good-looking-smart-girl' kind of way before but he knew that there was something between them that was changing.

"I could ask you the same" replied Lily as stubborn as ever.

"For your very kind information I happen to be Head Boy" said James pointing at his badge proudly.

"What?" said Lily taking a second glance at the badge pinned safely on Potter's chest. "Y-You?"

"Yes me Evans"

"Well okay then I'm Head Girl"

"YOU?"

Lily couldn't answer as she was just pushed into the heads carriage by the only Marauder she liked, Remus Lupin.

"What was that for?" she questioned glaring at Remus in a friendly way.

"Well if i hadn't stopped you both" he said glaring at James who was glaring right back "Both of you would have ended up in the hospital wing. But on second thoughts Hogwarts would be peaceful without you both fighting…." He trailed off looking into space with a dreamy look on his face as he passed Lily into the compartment.

Lily and James stared after him until he disappeared into the compartment.

"Is he always like this?" Lily questioned forgetting that she was addressing James.

"Moony is unpredictable" replied James forgetting that he was talking to Lily.

"No he's not you can predict his behavior once a month" Lily blurted out. Everyone knew that she wasn't very good at keeping secrets. But somehow she had managed to keep Remus' secret for quite a long time…until now.

James stared at Lily as she turned around to face him, looking as shocked as he felt.

"Y-You know?" asked James in a small whisper.

Lily nodded slowly. James, afraid that Lily might tell someone, grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her closer and said in a dangerously soft whisper "Listen here Evans, if you spill this out" he paused "Your worst nightmare will come true for sure"

Lily couldn't believe her ears. _How low could he think of me?_ She thought, her temper rising with every second. She pulled her wrist away from James with all her power and glared at him.

"I'm not that cheap Potter" she snapped "And just so you know my dreams _never_ come true" With that said she stomped off into the compartment leaving behind a stunned James.

-------------------------------

Lily sulked as she searched for her friends. She had just come from a really **_irritating _**Prefect meeting. _Finally_ she thought as she opened the compartment door.

"LILY!" squealed Alexia Daniels a.k.a Alex and hugged, or more like crushed Lily. She had black shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She was a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was one of Lily's best friends.

"Hi Lils" said Frank Longbottom, Matt's best friend.

"How are you girlfriend?" asked Marlene Rogrow closing the book she was reading.

"Hey" said Lily as she sat between Alice Prewitt -her other best friend- and Joe Watson –Matt's other best friend "I'm good"

"Nice shirt" said Lily winking at Joe. He had just spilled juice all over his white shirt.

"Very funny Lils" said Joe "You must joke more often"

Lily just rolled her eyes and started talking happily to her friends until……

"Hey Lil I forgot to ask who's Head Boy?" asked Frank who had been chatting about Quidditch with Matt and Joe.

"James Bighead Potter" muttered Lily to herself. Matt was the only one who had heard her. He smiled to himself. _This is going to be an interesting year_ he thought. Unlike Frank, Alice, Lily and Alex, Matt, Joe and Marlene were friends with the Marauders.

"Who?" asked Alex who only caught the part of 'Bighead'.

"James Potter"

"Him? Head Boy? Those two words aren't even supposed to be used in the same sentence" said Alice snorting.

"Hey James isn't really that bad once you get to know him" commented Marlene. She and James were neighbors.

Everyone just stared at her.

"What?" she asked with a shrug. "It is the truth"

"Lil you _do_ know that the Heads _share_ a common room right?" asked Alex ignoring Marlene's comment.

Lily just nodded as she thought about the disaster _that_ was going to cause.

-------------------------------

"Hey Jamesie" said Sirius in a girly voice as James entered the compartment looking rather bored. Remus followed him inside.

"Shut up Padfoot" said James sitting beside the window. He had just gotten Lily mad again during the Prefect meeting. He didn't know why he felt this way but for the _first_ time in his life, James felt guilty. _About what?_ He thought as he looked out the window.

"PRONGS!"

James was snapped out of his thoughts by Sirius.

"What?"

"We just wondering if you wanted a night out with _Snivellus_" said Sirius sarcastically.

"_What_?"

"Padfoot here wanted to know who was Head Girl-" started Remus

"Is it a Hottie?" interrupted Sirius.

"Lily Evans…" muttered James.

"Wow it's getting hot in here" exclaimed Sirius wriggling his collar.

Remus smiled but James just snorted.

"I don't know about you guys but I for one think she's one heck of a chic" said Sirius with a shrug.

"James just…don't do hurt her like she's a Slytherin okay?" said Remus.

"Yeah alright" muttered James looking at his reflection in the window.

Sirius and Remus just stared at James. "Looks like someone's got crush" said Sirius grinning.

"Huh?" said James looking up.

"It's nothing at all" said Remus shaking his head.

--------------------

A/N: So? What did you think?...let me know...leave a review...


	4. Sir Delton

**Disclaimer : I own everything you dont recognize**

**A/N : Here it is! The next chappie...sorry for the long wait! Njoy!**

**Sir Delton**

After dinner everyone headed towards their common rooms. Lily bid goodbye to her friends and left in search of the Heads common room. She walked down many corridors and passed many unknown passageways. Finally she came to a halt in front of a statue.

"I'm lost!" she exclaimed to no one in particular.

"I can see that" said an old voice from behind her. She recognized it immediately. She turned around to face her favourite Headmaster, Dumbledore. He looked a little older than last year but he hadn't lost that twinkle in his eyes that Lily loved to just look at.

"Miss. Evans-"

"Please Professor" interrupter Lily "Call me Lily" she said cockily.

Dumbledore smiled as he replied "Alright Lily may I know the reason why the Head Girl is having trouble finding her common room?"

"The Head Girl doesn't exactly know where it is"

"Why didn't she ask help from the Head Boy?"

"Well … the head boy is James Potter..."

"Is that really why?"

"Yes it is" she said and as a second thought she added "Professor"

"Why so?"

"Well Potter would just play a prank on me by telling me the wrong direction"

"Ah!" whispered Dumbledore as he conjured an egg "What is this?"

"An egg?"

"Yes and now?" he asked as he cracked it open.

"Yolk"

"Yes" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling merrily behind his horn rimmed glasses "One might be strong in the outside like the egg but in the inside…." He trailed off on purpose.

"Oh" muttered Lily bluntly "So Professor, you mean to tell me Potter is actually good in the inside?"

"You must find out for yourself and by the way the common room is in the sixth floor, the portrait of Sir Delton" he said turning around to leave "and be nice to Delton. He's not much of a kind person" he winked at Lily as he left. She just looked at his back until he disappeared around corner.

She shook her head as she left in search for the common room again.

------------------------------------

"I said OPEN UP YOU STUPID PORTRAIT!" said James almost pouncing on Sir Delton. Lily turned around the corner. She smiled as she saw the portrait fighting with James. James turned around as he heard footsteps and saw Lily walking towards him. _Hey nice smile…_ he thought

"Can't get him to open up huh?" asked Lily frowning at portrait. James was taken aback when she didn't scold or curse him. It felt good though.

"Yeah. Some portrait this thing is" said James deciding not to spoil their first civil conversation.

"Leave it to me" muttered Lily winking at James. He was surprised but didn't do anything but nod. "Ah! Kind Sir! What a wonderful night don't you think?"

"What do you want?" asked the portrait frowning.

"Nothing Sir! Such a wonderful man must be appreciated ever so often" at this James couldn't hold it. He burst out laughing. Lily stamped his foot so that he shuts up.

"Well…enough of praising…I feel-"

"And you are the most well dressed person I have ever seen in Hogwarts and your hair style is most certainly the best!"

"I- very well you may enter"

Lily smiled bowed dramatically. James followed suit and followed Lily in the common room where they burst out laughing. "Well dressed? He wears tights and a frock for Merlin's sake!" said James between his laughs.

"'Kind Sir!'" said Lily dramatically and burst into another fit of laughter. As the laughter died down they realized something.

"Wow, first civil conversation" said Lily looking surprised.

"Yeah and umm…. What do say we start over? I mean we are Heads and if we don't get along well…you know…" James trailed off.

"Okay" said Lily stretching out her hand "Lily Evans, sweetest girl in town" she said winking at James who shook her hand.

He grinned "James Potter, probably the hottest thing you have ever met"

Lily rolled her eyes as she smiled. A genuine smile. "So we're cool?"

"We're cool"

"Alright then Potter-"

"James. Call me James"

"Okay. 'Night James" said Lily before she entered the room on the right side which he understood to be her room as it _was_ written Lily Evans in bold letters.

"Night Lily" muttered James before he disappeared into his own dorm.

----------------------------------

"Mr. Black would explain love in a few lines?" Professor McDonald, their Muggle studies teacher, asked Sirius, who was busy talking to Remus. He stood up when he heard his name.

"Can you repeat the question Professor? I was just getting over the fact that James and Evans agreed to be civil to each other" said Sirius looking happy. The whole class including the Ravenclaws stared at the two Heads. Lily blushed as James winked at the girls. The Marauders sat behind Lily, Alex, Matt and Joe.

"Coming back to our topic… Mr. Black explain 'love' in a few lines"

"Love?" asked Sirius who didn't exactly know _what _the professor was teaching. Anyway he continued "Love is a feeling…an emotion. L stands for…lovely...O for… 'o'wesome…V for 'v'onderful… E for…hmm…ENERGETIC!" finished Sirius looking pleased with his attempt.

"Thank you Mr. Black. That was very…different" said Professor McDonald regretting ever asking Sirius.

"What's so funny Evans?" whispered Sirius leaning on his table, as he had heard Lily and Alex laugh.

"Just the V'onderful description of love" said Alex turning around so that she could look at Sirius directly in the eye, while Lily continued laughing.

"Class I want a foot long essay on Muggle Classics by Monday" said the professor.

"Great! More love!" sighed Peter as he got up.

"Just crap" said Joe as he stood up and stretched. James laughed as he gathered his belongings –cards, papers of tic tac toe and a bowl of muffins.

"Muggle Studies is the best place to chill out" said James following Alex out of the room.

"Yeah and the best subject to fail in" Remus put in his words of wisdom.

"I like Muggle Classics" said Lily taking out a crushed piece of parchment from her bag, she handed it to Matt who was walking beside her. "They are pretty interesting. Don't you think so Matt?"

"Is that a trick question?" asked Matt reading the piece of parchment and showing a thumbs up sign to Lily. He then threw it into the ground forgetting to erase what was written on it. The person walking behind him, who was unfortunately James, picked it up and put it into his pocket casually.

---------------------------------------

As soon as he ate his lunch, James excused himself from the others claiming that he had to 'give the boys bathroom a visit'.

He quickly opened the parchment and read it…

_Need to talk. Meet me at the kitchen at 12:00 pm_

…a smile spread across his face. _This is going to be fun…_he thought as he pocketed the note and left the bathroom grinning like an idiot.

----------------------------------

A/N

So...what didja think?...plz review! ... i promise ill update A.S.A.P


End file.
